


Cheat

by DayAndNight



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Accused Cheating, Angst, Beginning Of An Eating Disorder, M/M, Self-Hatred, Short Story, rape/non con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayAndNight/pseuds/DayAndNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Luke sees Ashton with another guy, the boys mistakenly think that Ashton cheated in Michael. Ashton knows the truth though, that he was raped and that it's not his fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheat

“Has it never occurred to you that you can be a selfish asshole?” Michael spat, his fists clenching at his sides. I flinch, but hold my ground. Mikey just didn’t understand, he’d only heard Luke’s side of the story.

“Oh, like this is all my fault? Screw you.” I scoff and Michael laughs bitterly, shaking his head.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure this is all your fault. I’m not the one who cheated on my boyfriend!” Michael shouts and I see tears start to form in his eyes. I would’ve felt bad if it weren’t for the fact that I hadn’t cheated on him.

“I never cheated on you! Mikey, I love you. Just give me a chance to explain!” I yell. He shakes his head, tears falling to the floor. I feel my chest clench and the tears start to come. Why won’t he just listen to me?

“No… I already know what happened. We’re done, Ashton.” Michael cries, before storming out of our hotel room. A rush of despair and emptiness crushes me and I fall to the ground on my knees. I look down at my shaking hands, trying not to remember a similar situation.

_Not my fault. It’s not my fault._

Ghost hands run down my body and I rub my skin to erase the memories that have sunk in. I hadn’t wanted that man to touch me; I told him ‘no’ over and over again.

“Please… Don’t leave me.” I whisper, but nobody ever listens.

 

**The Next Day…**

My eyes were puffy the next morning and my skin was raw from my shower last night. I still hadn’t managed to make myself any less dirty though.

“Wake up. We have an interview.” Calum says coldly from outside my door and I rub my eyes. I wince as I slowly climb out of bed and get dressed. I can’t bring myself to look in the mirror or even at myself, so there is no telling what I ended up putting on. Even though I don’t want to, I open the door and head outside.

 

* * *

 

The boys spent the entire morning and interview ignoring me. I tried to talk to Michael but Luke and Calum glared at me every time I even came near him. Right now, we’re at lunch and no one’s noticed that I didn’t order anything.

“Look, what the hell is wrong with you guys?” I finally snap, throwing my hands in the air.

“I’m sorry, we don’t talk to people who cheat on our bestfriend.” Calum sneers and I want to slap him.

“How many times do I have to tell you that I didn’t cheat!” I exclaim and Luke sends me a murderous look, while Michael just stares.

“Except you did. I saw you come back with that guy!” Luke hisses, wrapping a protective arm around Michael. Anger bubbles in me and I know I should just shut up but the words fly out of my mouth.

“Did you ever consider that maybe, just maybe, I didn’t want to?” I growl and when I get only confused expressions, I continue. “Did you ever consider that I didn’t want him to touch me? That I told him no, over and over again, and he didn’t listen. He didn’t stop. That even now, I can feel his disgusting hands all over my body.”

I start to cry and I can feel how dirty I am. How worthless I am.

_Used. No one wants used goods._

“What?” Michael whimpers and I look into his shocked eyes. Luke and Calum have equally shocked and horrified faces. Michael flinches and I can only imagine the pain that must be in my eyes. That night, that man, had destroyed me.

“I. Didn’t. Want. It.” I tell him and then I run out, leaving behind Michael’s pained cries of my name.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this will only have two chapters... the second one will be uploaded soon. Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it! Sorry for the shortness :(


End file.
